


What a night

by one_big_dreamer



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Welcome, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, this idea was stuck in my head so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/one_big_dreamer
Summary: a group of friends schemes together to get the reader and a certain italian assassin together in a closet...
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	What a night

You loved your friends. You shared everything, pulled pranks on eachother and did always anything a family would do together.

But tonight you could strangle them.  
Bianca, one of your friends, had found out about your very heavy crush on a certain Italian man during a game of truth or dare earlier that week and now they had all schemed together to make sure you two ended up as a couple.

Hence a game of seven minutes in heaven.

You were fairly certain they rigged the small pile of names, you wouldn't put it past them.  
In their defence you had done something similar to get one of them to confess their crush, luckily for them their crush liked them back, but with Ezio, you never knew.

With that also came the fact that you never had a first kiss.

It was almost funny. You, who had never been kissed, had a crush on pretty much the most experienced man in the room.

"(Y/N), bella?" Ezio's voice snapped you out of your thoughts. "I pulled your name out of the bowl," he said with a smirk that made you weak in your knees.

_Fuck._

Nervously you followed him to the small closet down the hall.

Your breath was heavy as he closed the door behind you and to say you were nervous was an understatement.

"Quite the schemers, those friends of yours, aren't they?" Ezio grinned as he turned and your heart was beating wildly in your chest.

"Wouldn't be the first time," you breathed because, truth be told, this definitely wasn't the first time they were trying to get you two alone, albeit unsuccessfully.

And now they did it.

He only hummed as an answer.

"Nervous?"

Sound seemed to be stuck in your throat as you felt his body against your own effectively eliminating the very little personal space you had.

"I don't bite."

You chuckled nervously. "That, that… is not-"

Dammit, why did he always render you speechless.

"It's just- Ihaveneverbeenkissed." 

There you said it.

"Never had a kiss, hmm? Would you allow me to change that?"

Now that he asked the question out loud, something inside you just wanted to press your lips against his, but the other part and ultimately the one who won the battle, still wasn't sure about kissing.

"Yeah, I just- don't know how to kiss," and you looked down at his chest, but he lifted your chin with his index finger, looking you in your eyes.

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

And as you nodded, he pressed his lips against yours and moved slowly, so your lips could follow his.

And as if it came natural to you, your hands moved up, gripping his shirt, trying to pull him closer, as if your bodies weren't pressed together already.

Ezio pulled away and chuckled.

"You're an eager one."

"Do you mind?"

Even though you felt a little more confident than when you went in the closet, you still weren't sure of the entire situation.

"Not at all." There was a playful look in his eyes and that smirk that never seemed to leave.

"Want to do it again?"

 _Smooth bastard_ , you thought but nonetheless a smile appeared on your face and lifted yourself on your toes and hovered very close to his lips.

"Does this give you an answer?"

You felt his chest move as he chuckled and he kissed you again, moving a little faster than the first time.

His hands traveled down your body, exploring as much as they could as you held him close.

But then, without a warning, Bianca banged on the door like there was a fire going on, announcing their time was up.

"Shame it's already over," you pouted, not letting go of his shirt.

"Who says it has to end here?" Ezio said with a smile but you didn't notice, far too busy with the thought of having to end the moment.

There was a small pause before Bianca banged on the door again, threatening she would open it, no matter what was going on in there.

"Let's go before she breaks down the door," you joked, finally letting go of him and turned to the door and signalling Bianca they were coming.

As you walked back into the room where your friends were, you didn't see how Ezio gave them a thumbs up as he entered.

As you sat back down he gave you a wink, making you as red as a tomato.

"Bastardo," you whispered under your breath and grabbed a hand full of chips.

The rest of the evening was filled with jokes and laughter and when you could you stole a glance at Ezio, when you thought he wasn't looking.

Hiding it for your friends didn't feel necessary as they knew of your crush, although you still tended to do it as no one seemed to pay attention to you.

As the party died down and your friends started to go home, you decided it was best to leave when there were at least some people were still there.

It was something you did. Why, you didn't know.

As you put your coat on in the hallway, you felt someone looking at you and looked up to see Ezio.

"Allow me to walk you home?" He asked with a somewhat flirty tone, making you giggle.

"I'd love it," and you zipped your coat up.

Outside it was chilly but the warmth in your chest doubly made up for it as you leisurely walked down the dimly lit street, every so often scrap against the loose gravel on the trotoir tiles.

You wanted to grab his hand, intertwine your fingers with his.

The thought made you smile as you blew little clouds into the cold air.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezio asked and you looked at him, the smile still on your lips and you decided to be bold, hoping you wouldn't regret the decision later.

"You. Me. Together."

You felt your stomach drop as you said it, but it was gone as soon as he gave you a wide, toothy smile.

He walked closer to you until your hands nearly brushed against eachother.

You blew another little cloud in the air noticing you were barely walking anymore.

You sighed, now fully stopping. "I don't want this to end," you confessed, stealing a quick look at him.

"Who says it has to end here?" Ezio repeated his words back in the closet and touched your upper arm.

He stepped close and leaned down. "It really doesn't have to," and with that he placed a chaste kiss on your lips.

"Amore mio."

You leaned up and kissed him again.

"I really like you Ezio."

"I like you too bella," he grinned and with a last quick kiss you two walked all the way home, glad the night didn't have to end. 

And that a lot more would come.


End file.
